


It wasn't enough

by gagakuma



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex fucked up, Angst, Break Up, Hurt, M/M, they be crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagakuma/pseuds/gagakuma
Summary: 10 days of shipping - Whamilton - FightSometimes you just simply hit your limit of tolerating things, even when it's from your loved one. There's always a limit.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	It wasn't enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 10 days of shipping. You can find the prompt list on my tumblr and Instagram. I hope you enjoy this pain XD

“No, Alexander, we’re done. I can’t do this anymore.” 

Those words struck Alexander like a razor-sharp knife. Straight into his heart, twisting around. His yelling was cut short as if he had hit a solid wall. 

“W-What?” 

“You heard me. I can’t handle all these fights when you cannot act like an adult.” George said tiredly. 

Alexander stared at his boyfriend in utter shock and horror. This couldn’t be happening. They just had a normal fight, that’s it, right? George couldn’t break up with him over something so little like that. It just wasn’t right. No, he refused. However, when he saw the broken look on his dear George’s face, he bit back his words of venom and took a step back. He had no idea that the love of his life was hurting so much, all this time. 

“G-George, please. Let’s… Let’s talk this through, okay?” Alexander tried warily. 

George just shook his head and walked into their shared bedroom and pulled out a bag and started filling it with some spare clothes. He was clearly going to stay somewhere else. Alexander quickly followed him but didn’t try to physically stop him, he knew better than that. 

“There’s nothing to talk about, Alex. You always do this. Every single time. You never yield, you never give up on anything even when you clearly know you’re wrong. In the process you make me feel even worse. I understand that you’re stressed because of work but so am I. Yet I still don’t find myself pushing you away constantly and taking it all out on you. I’m tired, Alex. I didn’t ask for much when we started this but I could have used a little bit more than this.” George said.

His voice was shaking but he wasn’t yelling. He wasn’t screaming Alexander’s face off or pushing him around. He was just quiet and broken. 

Alexander felt tears stinging in his eyes. He swallowed harshly and shook his head frantically. No, he needed to fix this. He had no idea he had been driving George to this point. He was the love of his life. Hell, he had planned on even proposing to him soon enough. He wanted to spend the rest of his days with George and George only. He HAD to make this better. 

“George I… I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. I know I have been stupid. I shouldn’t have pushed you away. You’re more important than any job ever could be!” Alexander begged. 

George looked at Alexander and then away, saying nothing. Alexander could see tears welling up in the man’s eyes. It broke his heart even more. Why had he taken things this far? All the years together and he had never stopped to listen. He never stopped to care. Why did he turn down all those requests for simple vacations and told George to go with his friends instead? Why? 

Alexander took a few quick steps towards George, throwing caution out of the window. He needed to fix this. He needed to take that searing pain away. He wrapped his arms tightly around George and buried his face in his chest. However, he didn’t get a hug back. George only tensed up. He always hugged him back, always. Alexander let out a choked sob this time. He started babbling on about how he would fix things and how he would get better if only George would just stay. That’s all he needed.

“That would be enough.” Alexander finished, voice hoarse from crying.

“But it isn’t.” 

With those words, George pushed Alexander away from him and grabbed his bag. “Take care of yourself, Alexander. I will see you on Monday at work.” He said quietly.

Then he was gone. 

Alexander just stood there, staring at the space where George had just stood. He felt cold and so tired all of the sudden. He didn't know how long he stood there. Maybe a few minutes? Maybe hours? One thing he knew was that it was completely dark when he dropped onto his knees silently. 

He had really fucked up this time. He had lost the only thing that mattered to him. It was all gone in a blink of an eye. Nothing had been enough for him and now he paid the price.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on tumblr and Instagram as gagakumadraws and on Twitter as GagakumaDraws. If you want to support me, you can buy me a coffee (https://ko-fi.com/gagakumadraws) and help me draw and practice writing because I need caffeine for that XD Thank you to @HamilHam for beta reading this fic!


End file.
